One Yule Mistake: Yule Ball Regrets
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, but there was one problem, she was in love with Viktor Krum. What would happen when he goes to ask her to the Yule Ball


**Yule Ball Regret** – Rating **K+**

Summary – **Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio, but there was one problem, she was in love with Viktor Krum. What would happen when he goes to ask her to the Yule Ball**

Pairings – **Viktor** **/Hermione, Harry/Hermione (one-sided)**

Challenges **–** **The Unrequited Love Challenge (Harry/Hermione (one-sided)), Minor Pairing Challenge (Viktor/Hermione), A Doomed Ship Challenge (Harry/Hermione)**

 _A/N – This story runs at the same time as Yule Ball Date, with this being Harry's Point of View. I had a bit of an interesting time writing this as I have been in the same place as Harry, seeing the girl you have feelings for agree to go on a date with a rival, so this one has been close to home for me._

- **Yule Ball Regret** -

 **Library Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**

 **1** **st** **December 1994**

Harry James Potter, the 'Gryffindor Golden Boy', 'Boy-Who-Lived', and the 'hottie of the Golden Trio', that fact being per a study by Teen Witch Weekly, having surveyed ninety percent of the female Hogwarts population, a member of a group consisting of Hermione Granger, himself and Ron Weasley, was heading towards the world-famous Hogwarts Library, feeling fed up.

The reason he was fed up because he was in love with one Hermione Granger, the 'Gryffindor Golden Girl', his best friend. He was also annoyed, having overheard Ron Weasley calling Hermione a nightmare to Seamus Finnegan behind Hermione's back. He hated what Ron had said so much, he was going to hit the redhead, had he not left the Common Room.

Harry had felt that he had let Hermione down in a bad way the previous night when he didn't even ask her to the Yule Ball, mainly because Hermione was in involved an argument with a certain Weasley as he accused her of sleeping with the enemy, all because she had said a few kind words about the Bulgarian National Seeker.

Watching Viktor walk into the library, Harry's heart slowly fell, especially as he saw Hermione watching the 'Bulgarian bon-bon' and his toned muscles which were fighting against the tight Drumstrang uniform that he was forced to wear.

Harry knew that Krum was followed by ninety percent of the female Hogwarts population, along with a small percentage of the male Hogwarts population, and that Hermione would get cursed by the girls of Hogwarts, but it was then that he knew that he would have no chance with the girl who he was in love with.

Harry could see Hermione was about to decline him when she suddenly said one thing which completely broke the heart of the raven haired young man who had entered the library one minute after Krum, a certain Harry Potter, one who was about to ask the person who he was I love with to the ball.

"Yes Viktor, I will go to the ball with you."

Harry knew that from that day that he would regret not asking Hermione to the Yule Ball any quicker. Instead, that day was the last day that the Golden Trio would ever exist.

- **Yule Ball Regret** -

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts.

 **Social Media**

You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews**

Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Story ID -** **25** **3**

 **Publish Date -** **23/10/2016**


End file.
